fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akiyama Keira
Akiyama Kyla (秋山カイラ Akiyama Kaira) is the lead cure in Starry Cosmic Love Precure! She is a 13 year-old girl who is very smart and adventurous. Her Cure form is Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー ''Kyua Fōebā), the Pretty Cure of the Forever Expanding Space. Her catch phrase is '"I'm overflowing with stars!" '(私は星であふれています！ Watashi wa hoshi de afurete imasu!) Appearance As Cure Forever, she wears a dress, with frills near the skirt. Her sleeves have a wing-like design. A large ribbon can be seen near the top of the dress that is held together by a heart-shaped crystal. She wears long gloves with patterns that connect to a pearl in her hand. The boots that she wear also has patterns that connect to another pearl at it's top. Those pearls glow when Cure Forever is using an attack. She also wears a cape that is slightly short, coming from her shoulders, reaching past her hips. Her hair also becomes a long, light red, being held together by a small orb with the Cure's insignia on it. As Grandiose Forever, her dress becomes longer, reaching her knees, although this time, there are more frills. Her sleeves become more thicker, and her ribbon in the center of her dress becomes longer, allowing it to wrap itself near the sleeves. The crystal at the center becomes a four pointed star, shining brightly. Her cape also extends, coming from her shoulder to her ankles. She also gains a crown, adorned with pearls. The most prominent feature of Grandiose Forever is that she gains a four pointed star crystal behind her, made entirely out of pearl that shine with the color pink all the time. Personality Kyla is very kind, intelligent and resourceful, yet adventurous and a daredevil. She usually puts herself in danger in her so-called adventures, however, she does not let that affect her grades, as she has a very high IQ of 300. Most students look up to her as a role model for being so intelligent, hardworking and resourceful all the time. History Death Empire Arc Meeting Alyssa and Becoming Cure Forever Kyla was admiring her dorm room, when she randomly thought about being a superhero and saving people from danger. She was always the kind of person to be daring and adventurous, unlike most girls. She decided to take a walk near the sea, admiring the view. Later on, a mysterious light kept on following Kyla, until it led her deep into the forest. There, she met Alyssa, who was also guided by another light. They were immediately shocked when they saw Azelfu, controlling a beast-like creature called Chaostica. As they were about to get pummeled by the Chaostica, the lights that guided them started to envelop Kyla and Alyssa, giving them the Starry Lockets and transforming them into the Pretty Cures, namely Cure Forever and Cure Eternal. As they transformed into their Cure forms, they learned how to use their own abilities in battle, until they used their finishers to destroy the Chaostica. Azelfu was enraged, which forced her to leave the area. Being Saved by 'The One' Kyla and Alyssa, after realizing their powers, were instructed by '''The One using telepathy, to protect everyone's lives as Pretty Cures. The new Cures were quite confused, as they didn't expect their new powers, but they were ready to help other people for the better. Later, an enraged Azelfu attacked Amanatia Academy, destroying trees and scaring students. The new Cures transformed, and tried to face Azelfu, but they got overpowered immediately. They were about to be hit by a powerful beam from Azelfu, but The One helped them by creating a shield that will protect them from said beam. After that, The One used her powers to hit Azelfu with a beam, causing the Galatioran to leave the academy once again. The Cures wondered on who helped them, as they could still not see The One. The Rematch Against Azelfu In StCLPC11, the Cures and Azelfu had a rematch, but this time, the Cures were able to handle themselves, unlike in StCLPC01 where the Past Starry Cosmic Love Precures had to possess them in order to be able to fight. At first, due to Azelfu's rage, the Cures were slightly overpowered. However, because of that rage, Azelfu was unable to come up with any strategies that could ultimately destroy the Cures, thereby giving the Cures a chance to fight back. Battle Against Uxieo and Azelfu The Pretty Cures VS The Galatiorans Meeting Sakamoto Mira Dioroga and Paruaklia Entering the Cosmic Galaxy Galaxctia and the Cures Cure Cosmos' Awakening The Wars Fighting With the 13 Pretty Cure Teams Healing Dys Chaos and Meeting Adamia Gaia Arc Becoming Sophomores Sefal's Return Arc Relationships * Fujiwara Alyssa '- Kyla and Alyssa, before becoming Pretty Cures, didn't interact that much, even though they were in the same class. Alyssa would usually call Kyla with the suffix ''-san ''whenever she and Alyssa were talking. However, things changed when they both became Pretty Cure, as they became more closer than ever, even treating each other like siblings. Most students noticed this, although they didn't mind. Kyla and Alyssa usually hang out together in their hideout where they could talk about Pretty Cure stuff privately. Cure Forever 'Cure Forever '(キュアフォーエバー ''Kyua Fōebā) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kyla. In this form, she is able to control and manipulate space, asteroids and stars. She transforms into Cure Forever by using the Starry Locket she has. Her main attack, Spatial Rend, is considered as a finisher. Hathorian Forever 'Hathorian Forever '(ハソリアン フォレバー Hasorian Forebaa) is the form that Kyla obtains in episode 32, alongside Alyssa. To transform, she must be with Alyssa, the Crystal of Fire, and say the phrase Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! Attacks |-|Finishers= * 'Spatial Rend '- it is Cure Forever's finisher, and she needs to use her Spatial Mist Sword to utilize the attack. It sends an energy that is presented in the form of a dimensional slice. ** 'Spatial Roar '- it is the combination of Spatial Rend and Roar of Time (Cure Eternal's finisher). Cure Eternal uses Roar of Time, followed by Cure Forever using Spatial Rend. It amplifies the power of Roar of Time, also giving Roar of Time space-like properties, like allowing it to hit without the target seeing it come near it. * 'Hyperspace Fury '- it is Cure Forever's fourth, strongest and last finisher attack. Focusing her energy, Cure Forever cuts a hole that leads to the space dimension. Anyone who gets sucked is rendered immobile, giving Cure Forever the chance to attack the enemy from multiple dimensions, with it's power building up each time Cure Forever hits her target. After Cure Forever is finished hitting the enemy, the target is then enveloped in a large, purple colored orb, which explodes and purifies them afterwards. ** '''Hyperspace Geomancy Desire- it is the combination of Hyperspace Fury, Geomancy (Cure Cosmos' attack) and Doom Desire (Cure Eternal's attack). Cure Eternal uses Doom Desire, powering up Cure Cosmos and Cure Forever instead of hitting a target. Cure Cosmos then uses Geomancy that traps the enemy and amplifies the effect of Doom Desire, giving Cure Forever more strength. Cure Forever then uses Hyperspace Fury, joined by Cure Cosmos and Cure Eternal. |-|Sub-attacks= * Psycho Cut '- it is Cure Forever's second attack. She needs to use the Spatial Mist Sword to utilize the attack. Building energy up, Cure Forever raises the sword up in the air. After a few moments, she lowers it, resulting in the appearance of multiple slices that follow the desired target . * 'Hyperspace Hole '- it is Cure Forever's third attack. She could either use her Spatial Mist Sword or just her bare hands. If she uses it with her sword, she cuts through space, allowing her to hit her target multiple times. If she uses it with bare hands, she cuts through space, granting her more strength each time she hits her target. ** 'Hyperspace Mirror '- it is the combination of Hyperspace Hole and Mirror Shot (Cure Eternal's attack). Cure Eternal uses Mirror Shot at Cure Forever, followed by Cure Forever using Hyperspace Hole. Each hit allows Cure Forever to create clones of herself to attack the target. Each time they hit their target, it grants her more power. |-|Group Attacks= * 'Heavenly Cosmic Étoile '- it is the Starry Cosmic Pretty Cure's first official group attack. The Cures must first be in their Grandiose Forms in order to use the attack. This attack makes the girls use their crystals to create a giant star using their energy, before making it a rainbow-colored blast that hits the target to successfully purify them. Weapons * '''Spatial Mist Sword '(otherwise known as '''Chóros) - This is the main weapon Cure Forever uses to use her attacks Spatial Rend, Spatial Barrier, Space Wave, Hyperspace Hole, Hyperspace Fury and Psycho Cut. It is a sword that is embedded with a large pearl in it's main handle with marks of violet running through, and the blade itself is colored light gray, again with marks of violet running through the middle of the sword. The blade and the pearls glow violet when it is being used for an attack. Etched on the blade, in ancient Airenian code, are words that meant "Guardian of Peace. Space in the hands of the Pretty Cure. Servant of Cure Forever". Items * Starry Lockets - This is Kyla's transformation item. These lockets are shaped like a seven-pointed star, and their respective crystals are inside of it. It is decorated with gold, and silver on the rim. Three gems can be seen at the middle, one color pink, blue and white. In order to transform, Kyla and Alyssa must shout "Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure!" Former Items * The Crystal of Water'' ''- Kyla temporarily received the Crystal of Water from Poseidon, after the latter gave her the task of calming down the sea. The Crystal of Water was used along with the other three crystals so that The One could be revived. After it was used, it returned to its rightful place. In StCLPC54, Poseidon temporarily gave it to Kyla once more, to aid her against the all-out war against the Wicked Galactica. The crystal allowed her to transform into her Water Form. * The Crystal of Air -''' Kyla temporarily received the Crystal of Air from Zeus, after the latter gave her the task of climbing up Airen's tallest tower to recover his lost jewelry. The Crystal of Air was used along with the other three crystals so that '''The One could be revived. After it was used, it returned to its rightful place. StCLPC54, Zeus temporarily gave it to Kyla once more, to aid her against the all-out war against the Wicked Galactica. The crystal allowed her to transform into her Air Form. Transformation * 'Starry Heavens, Kira Kira Pretty Cure! '- It is the phrase that Kyla needs to use along with Alyssa so that they can both transform into their Cure forms, Cure Forever and Cure Eternal, respectively. Etymology WIP Trivia * Kyla is the first Cure to have a sword as her main weapon, as other Cures usually have wands or staves as their main weapons. Gallery WIP Disclaimer ''PrincessAire/AireHime or Harajuku Arissa does not own any image in this page, unless specified. '' Category:Pink Cures Category:Cures Category:Starry Cosmic Love Precure